The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry variety named ‘Daniel’, also known as ‘EF-165’.
The new strawberry ‘Daniel’ is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventors in Hod Hasharon, Israel. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new strawberry varieties with quality fruits, high yields and tolerance to diseases.
‘Daniel’ is a result of a controlled cross made by the inventors in 2014 in Hod Hasharon, Israel of female parent ‘EF-58’ (not patented) and male parent ‘EF-63’ (not patented). Both parent varieties resulted from controlled crosses of unnamed parents.
The new strawberry plant ‘Daniel’ was discovered and selected by the inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in January 2015 in a controlled environment in Hod Hasharon, Israel. After its selection, the new variety was asexually propagated by stolons in a nursery located in Hod Hasharon, Israel. The new variety was extensively tested and propagated over the next several years. The testing demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new variety are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new variety reproduces true to type.